


Chemistry: Lessons on what it means

by Chasing_To_Keep_FW94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, M/M, Unresolved Tension, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_To_Keep_FW94/pseuds/Chasing_To_Keep_FW94
Summary: Marcus and Oliver have been friends for a while! They have started College and have some unresolved tension what will happen? Work in Progress





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started to get my motivation back! I’ve lost it all and I left fandom for a while but now I’m back thanks to a friend who pushed me to write Slash again because of how it made her feel reading about her favourite characters! So I’ll leave this and I hope you enjoy x

**Marcus: I hate you**

Oliver: I hate you too

**Marcus: I really hate you. Your face, your eyes, your mouth, your hair**

Oliver: Why would you bring my eyes, mouth and hair into this?

**Marcus: Because I hate it?**

Oliver: why did you make that a question?

**Marcus: I don’t know! SHUT UP stop talking to me. I’m in class. God.**

Oliver: You opened this conversation up *eye roll*

**Marcus: You kept it going!**

Oliver: That’s because I don’t want to give you the upper hand!

**Marcus: Why would that give me the upper hand?**

Oliver: Because you would have the last word and you love having the last word.

**Marcus: I do not! Now shut up! Please. The professor is staring at me!**

Oliver: Leave me alone.

**Marcus: I would if you would stop messaging me!**

Oliver: You could simply not reply…

**Marcus: Where would the fun be in that? You get riled up so easily!**

Oliver: Bye now

**Marcus: Bye**

Oliver: Where are you? You aren’t in the library

Oliver: Marcus?

Oliver: Oi Flint! Where are you?

Oliver: Helloooooo

**Marcus: Ahhhh I kind of had my phone taken off me…**

Oliver: Why?

**Marcus: I was texting in class the professor didn’t appreciate it.**

Oliver: Well study group is over now but you can come to my dorm and study if you want… it’s only chemistry

**Marcus: I’ll show you chemistry! I’m on my way**

Oliver: I mean the class -_-

**Marcus: We can study that too! I’m outside your door open up**

Oliver: What if I don’t want to?

**Marcus: Open or I’ll open it for you and you won’t like that… or maybe you will. Are you into that kind of thing?**

Oliver: OMG IM OPENING THE DOOR GO AWAY

**Marcus: I thought you might say that**


	2. Jealousy and Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver failed chemistry! What does Marcus suggest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this foray into Marcus and Oliver’s college life!

Oliver: Chemistry was a fail 

**Marcus: If you had of let me tutor you, it wouldn’t of been.**

Oliver: Your way of “tutoring” wouldn’t have taught me anything except that I can’t talk to you when it’s time to study. 

**Marcus: it is a good way though, you have to admit that….**

Oliver: I really don’t. Because it’s not. You’re mediocre at best. 

**Marcus: MEDIOCRE!?! I am anything BUT mediocre. If anyone is mediocre it’s you -_-**

Oliver: I am not mediocre. 

**Marcus: Prove it.**

Oliver: I will. 

**Marcus: Tonight?**

Oliver: Sorry I have plans. 

**Marcus: With Pratty Weasley?**

Oliver: It’s Percy and yes. I have a study date with him. 

**Marcus: Study date?**

Oliver: Only a study date. See you later he’s here 

**Marcus: where’s here Oliver?**

**Marcus: Answer me!**

**Marcus: Wood. Answer me. Where is here?**

**Marcus: I found you I’m coming.**

**Marcus: Why are you sitting so close to him? You don’t sit that close to me when studying**

Oliver: You’re jealous? 

**Marcus: No.**

Oliver: you are! That’s why you are here! You are jealous. That’s hilarious when you keep hanging out with Graham all the time. 

**Marcus: nothing goes on with him. And I certainly don’t sit as close to him as you do with the Weasel.**

Oliver: Well. Prove it. 

**Marcus: How can I prove it?**

Oliver: Don’t hang out with him anymore 

**Marcus: Now who’s jealous?**

Oliver: Not. Me. 

**Marcus: Sure you aren’t!**

Oliver: I’m not! 

**Marcus: then why are you turning red?**

Oliver: it’s hot in here? 

**Marcus: it isn’t it's nice and cool in here. With the air con on.**

Oliver: I must have a fever then. 

**Marcus: Are you sick??**

Oliver: Yes? 

**Marcus: this is ridiculous stop being so jealous.**

Oliver: I’m not being jealous. You are. 

**Marcus: I am not jealous.**

Oliver: Sure! Anyway have to go bye!


End file.
